An Angel's Twins REVISED Verision
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: Harry Potter had a long lost twin sister that he didn't know about, and he didn't get to meet her until his fourth year at Hogwarts. Who found her and what happens when the twins are finally reunited? Harry & Snape are going to have to learn to get along.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Twins REVISED

Chapter 1 info:

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter universe. This goes for the whole fic!

AN: This is the revised version of An Angel's Twins. This story is in the HP/SS section because they have to learn to work together at some point in this story and they learn to do so for Harry's twin. I have up to chapter 7 or 8 done. This is not only a revision, but also has some things done differently that will become apparent over time. The main focus of this story, when I get to it, will be on Harry and his twin and their mates, but it will take time to develop this story the way I want to so please be patient. (2-23-2012)

Chapter 1:

It had been a carefully guarded secret for years, until Harry's eleventh birthday. Petunia had finally gotten sick of staying quiet. She yelled and screamed at the wizards, making demands to know what happened to her nephew's twin sister. Many, in what was called the Order of the Phoenix, had been shocked and surprised to hear that Harry Potter had a twin, let alone a twin sister. Petunia was sick of the lies, she wanted her niece to be returned to her family or else Harry would not be going to Hogwarts at all. Vernon Dursley had been about to contradict his wife, but one look at his royally pissed off wife was enough to silence the walrus of a man. Vernon would ensure that she pay for that later on after the freaks finally left.

"I mean it, you fools," Petunia had snapped. "I want the girl in my custody or Harry will be going to a different wizarding school, _**if**_ I allow him to go to a wizarding school at all that is."

"Now, Mrs. Dursley, please be reasonable." Headmaster Dumbledore said in what he had believed to be a soothing voice.

"No, you old fool, I will NOT be reasonable." Petunia snarled. "This is my nephew's twin sister we are talking about, a little girl I have not seen since the day she was born. She is my niece and I demand that she be returned to her family, and until she is there is no way that I am going to be reasonable with you, Dumbledore."

"How dare ye talk to the Headmaster like that!" Hagrid howled.

"Hagrid, that is enough." Dumbledore sighed. "Mrs. Dursley has every reason to be upset with us."

"Wait a minute." A tiny voice spoke up for the first time. "I have a sister, a twin sister?"

Petunia's scowl softened at the voice of her nephew. "Harry, please come here." Harry went to his aunt slowly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, sweetie, you have a sister. I'm sorry, but we thought that it would be best not to tell you until you were older."

"Stop!" Harry cried. "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" He exclaimed and back away from his aunt a couple steps. "You hate me, all of you do! Just because these strangers are here doesn't mean you need to start pretending that you actually care about me!"

"Excuse me?" The cold, yet silky voice of Severus Snape cut in. "What is the boy going on about?" He demanded with a menacing glare.

"Nothing! The boy is just trying to cause trouble." Vernon snarled while looking at Harry in fury and disgust, who in turn flinched at the look he was receiving from his uncle.

"Vernon, shut up!" Petunia hissed. That was it, she had finally had it. Something had to be done. "I am so sick and tired of the way that you have been treating Harry! It either ends now or you are leaving and never stepping anywhere near my nephew again. Do you hear me? I will not allow you to hurt him or lay a hand on him anymore. At this time he is all that I have left of my sister unless these idiots give me my niece. I will not let you get in the way of me taking care of Harry any longer, you giant walrus!" She all but yelled.

"Petunia, you had better shut up **right now**." Vernon hissed at his wife and took a step forward. "Looks like I will have to remind you and **that boy** of your places in this house."

Both Harry and Petunia heard the implied threat, but Petunia was feeling brave because of all the wizards currently in her house. "Remind us of our places, Vernon? I'm sick and tired of living the way you decree." Petunia snapped, and then added, "And I most certainly will not be your punching bag ever again either! Stay away from Harry, Dudley, and me. Get out, get out right now! I've had enough of you, Vernon! Get out and don't come back!"

"How dare you!" Vernon yelled. "After everything I did for you all of these years, you bitch!" He rounded on Harry. "You! You freak, this is all your fault! You're turning my own wife against me. You won't get away with it, you freak of a boy."

To say that the wizards in the room were shocked by that ranting between the Dursley couple would be a vast understatement. Severus stepped forward and over to Petunia as Vernon attempted to advance on her and Harry. Severus looked at the woman he had known since childhood with critical eyes. He then stepped in front of Petunia, who had Harry hiding behind her.

"I would not do that if I were you, Dursley." Severus said in a deadly whisper. The Order members in the house took a step back at the look on the potions master's face and the barely hidden anger and disgust there.

"You can't stop me from doing anything in my own home." Vernon thundered. "You're just a freak just like that boy and his freaky parents! This is my house and I can do what I want in it."

"We shall have to see about that, now won't we, muggle?" Severus said coldly. He drew his wand and advanced toward the whale of a man.

"Severus, wait!" Petunia tried. "There has to be another way! You wouldn't kill him in from of an eleven year old, would you? Especially considering that the child I am talking about is Lily's son." She paused when she knew she has the attention of the potions master. "She would not want you to do something like that in from of her child." It was soft plea.

"And what would you have me do instead, Tuney?" Severus snarled. "Allow this filth to continue to abuse both you and the boy?" He demanded coldly.

"Lily's boy." Petunia stated quietly. "Lily wouldn't want this for you."

"Do not speak of her to me, Tuney!" Was the cold reply as Snape turned on his heel and stalked toward her. "You had better protect her boy from now on, Petunia, or there shall be hell to pay."

"Severus….." Petunia started, but trailed off.

"In exchange for protecting Lily's boy, Petunia, I will search for the girl for you. If I find her I will return her to you. Make sure the boy attends Hogwarts." With that said he turned to the headmaster. "I'll leave Dursley for you and the Order to deal with, Headmaster." Severus Snape then stalked out of the house.

Vernon Dursley was removed from Private Drive that day and was place in a wizarding prison for muggles who had committed crimes against a wizard or witch. Years had passed, with Snape being cold and indifferent to Harry Potter, but he kept his promise to search for the missing Potter twin. It wasn't until a fortnight into the summer after Harry's third year at Hogwarts that the missing child was found. Severus was in Godric's Hollow when he came upon a situation much like the one from the eleventh birthday of Harry Potter.

"Come on, girl!" A man yelled in a small park in Godric's Hollow. "Get your lazy ass moving or you'll get it!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Was the soft answer from a red haired teen.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, you little bitch!" The man grabbed the teen's arm and dragged her into a nearby house. "I'll teach you to try to run away, and it will be a lesson that you'll never forget. And if you even think about trying to use magic to try to stop me then I will not hesitate to kill you, pretty little thing or not."

It was those few threats thrown at the teenage girl that melted a part of Snape's cold heart. There was something about that girl that had seemed familiar. Something that reminded him of Lily and her son. It had been almost three years since he made his promise to Petunia, but he continued to search in what would seem to be in vain. Pushing that thought aside, Severus made his way toward the house that the young girl had been dragged into. The whole interaction between her and her guardian seemed off, well, more like abusive.

Severus's thoughts of the interaction being abusive had been accurate. As he got close to the house he could hear faint screaming coming from inside. Severus also heard a little bit of yelling as well as the screams of pain. It reminded him too much of his day as a death eater before he had turned to Dumbledore to become his spy. But that was neither here nor now. Right now there was a teenage girl who needed his help. And boy, was he ever in for a shock!


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel's Twins REVISED

Chapter 2 info:

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter universe. This goes for the whole fic!

AN: This is the revised version of An Angel's Twins. This story is in the HP/SS section because they have to learn to work together at some point in this story and they learn to do so for Harry's twin. I have up to chapter 7 or 8 done. This is not only a revision, but also has some things done differently that will become apparent over time. The main focus of this story, when I get to it, will be on Harry and his twin and their mates, but it will take time to develop this story the way I want to so please be patient. (3-7-2012) I think it's either this chapter or the next one where the differences start; I can't remember for sure which it is.

I now have a FaceBook (FB) fan page now where I give status updates on the fics I'm working on. I even sometimes give hints about my fics too and occasionally I give teasers for which fic I might be working on a given day. Please stop by and 'Like' my FB page. The link for it can be found near the bottom of my bio page and it is also the same like that I have as my home page. My FB fan page is called IceprincessIsis3. Thanks ever so much for your attention! ^_^

Chapter 2:

A/N: This is mostly an A/U fic. Most of the things that happened in books 1-5 will be the same with a few changes where I feel like changing things. I have no clue who I am going to pair Harry up with, but I am open to suggestions. This fic is mostly going to revolve around the Potter twins since they will become known as 'An Angel's Twins', which refers to Lily and her two children, but that will become more clear with **_time_**. It will take time for the twins to be reunited because there are some things that have to happen before they are reunited because it will help to sent some of the background. I'm mostly going to be doing this fic for my enjoyment, so if anyone does not like the way I'm going to go with this than feel free to not read it.

Severus quietly spelled the door to the house open when he got to it minutes after the girl had been dragged in there. He entered the house quietly and instantly heard the teenage girl not only screaming, but pleading with the adult who had dragged her off somewhere in the house.

"Please, sir, stop!" The girl's voice was coming from where the basement would be. "I'm sorry, I promise that I'll behave and do better. I'll never try to run away, I swear. Please, please stop!" It was obvious from her tone that she was sobbing as well as being tortured.

"I don't think so, you little whore." The man yelled. "It seems that I need to remind you of your place and your lessons. You would make a good little slave for the Dark Lord once he returns. It is unfortunate that you will have to remain pure for when He returns."

Severus's blood ran cold at hearing that being said to the poor girl. At least the girl didn't respond to that, it would have made things worse for her. Severus was feeling very frustrated ten minutes later when he finally found the door that led down into the basement. Having to listen to the teen's screams and sobbing was heart wrenching, even to someone like Severus who had believed for years that he no longer had a heart.

By the time that Severus was finally able to take down the wards on the basement door he was beyond furious because it had wasted even more precious time, which meant that the girl was going through more torture. It had taken Severus between twenty and thirty minutes to dismantle the wards on the blasted door. He was snarling silently to himself, now he knew why he was a potions master and not a bloody curse breaker.

By the time that Severus finally opened the door to the basement the screams and sobbing had lessened. Severus was worried about what he would see when he reached the basement, but refused to let his mind dwell on it because the teenager needed help as soon as possible. And Severus had every intention of helping the girl. Half way down the stairs it was clear that the sobbing and screaming had turned into whimpering.

Severus had to force what little emotions he had away, otherwise he would be of no use or help to the girl by the time he reached her. Severus could feel that time was running out for this mystery girl and the thought of that made him angry. That also made it a struggle to keep his instincts under control, but he forced his instincts away so that he would be able to at least think properly.

Severus had made it to the bottom of the basement stairs in under a minute. Severus took a few moments to take a quick look around the rather large basement. The basement had been sectioned off in many areas in order to form rooms. Severus scowled darkly; it looked like he was going to have to use some of his instincts after all if he wanted to find the girl before her captor decided that he was going to kill her.

After a few seconds Severus's senses flared out to scan the area. All at once too many different smells assaulted his sensitive nose, telling him exactly what had been transpiring while he had been trying to gain access to this prison like hell hole. With that knowledge, Severus had to fight down not only his anger, but nausea as well. He could now also tell for sure that time was quickly running out for the teen. Severus also vaguely noticed that there was also another scent that he could not completely identify, so he pushed it to the back of his mind to ponder later.

Severus began to follow his senses and nose as quickly and as quietly as he could. He knew that he could not waste any more time. Time was quickly becoming precious when it came to this mystery girl. Severus refused to let the poor girl die like this, it wouldn't be right for him to just turn around and pretend that there wasn't someone who needed his help. He knew that he could help her and because of that he refused to let that girl die if he could prevent it in some way. With his new found determination, Severus rushed in the direction that he could sense where the girl was.

It didn't take Severus long to find the teen and her captor. When Severus did find them he had to struggle with himself in order to stay in control of his emotions and magic. As Severus took a quiet breath, he realized that neither occupant of the basement had noticed his entrance in the prison like cell. That gave Severus more of an advantage since the other male in the room would not be able to retaliate when Severus made his move. Without a second thought, Severus had flicked his wand and the girl's torturer was bound, gagged, and unconscious. Severus smirked briefly in satisfaction, and then he rushed to the teenager's side to see how much damage had been done.

Severus sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't think that the damage would be quite as bad as it really was. As it was, the girl was lucky that she was still alive with the amount of wounds she had on her naked form and from the amount of blood that she had lost. Severus was at a loss at what he should do. He wasn't really sure if he would be able to save the young teen after all. It was to his great surprise that the girl weakly opened her eyes and lifted a shaky hand toward the potions master.

"Please." Her voice was very soft, so soft that Severus had barely heard her. "Please, help me…." She gave a small gasp. "If you can."

"Shh." Severus soothed as he took her shaky hand. He was thinking very hard about what he could try to do to help her. "Save your strength. Everything is going to be okay." Even though he said it gently, he knew that there was a good possibility that the girl would not survive for very much longer. There was some part of him that did not want to let this girl go or to let her die. There had to be something that he could do, anything at all would do.


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Twins REVISED

Chapter 3 info:

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter universe. This goes for the whole fic!

AN: This is the revised version of An Angel's Twins. This story is in the HP/SS section because they have to learn to work together at some point in this story and they learn to do so for Harry's twin. I have up to chapter 7 or 8 done. This is not only a revision, but also has some things done differently that will become apparent over time. The main focus of this story, when I get to it, will be on Harry and his twin and their mates, but it will take time to develop this story the way I want to so please be patient. (3-15-2012) Don't know for sure when the differences in the versions start, but it might be this one.

I now have a FaceBook (FB) fan page now where I give status updates on the fics I'm working on. I even sometimes give hints about my fics too and occasionally I give teasers for which fic I might be working on a given day. Please stop by and 'Like' my FB page. The link for it can be found near the bottom of my bio page and it is also the same like that I have as my home page. My FB fan page is called IceprincessIsis3. Thanks ever so much for your attention! ^_^

* * *

><p>Original &amp; altered AN: This is mostly an A/U fic. Most of the things that happened in books 1-5 will be the same with a few changes where I feel like changing things. Unlike the last version, I have now know who I am going to pair Harry up with. This fic is mostly going to revolve around the Potter twins since they will become known as 'An Angel's Twins', which refers to Lily and her two children, but that will become more clear with **_time_**. It will take time for the twins to be reunited because there are some things that have to happen before they are reunited because it will help to sent some of the background. I'm mostly going to be doing this fic for my enjoyment, so if anyone does not like the way I'm going to go with this than feel free to not read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Just as the girl was about to lose consciousness was when Severus realized that there **was** something that he could do to save this young life. He didn't really like the idea, but he felt like he had no other option left to him. The only thing left for him to do was to see how strong this girl's will to live is, but there wasn't much time left. If he was going to do anything, then he had to act quickly, otherwise all of his efforts would be in vain.

"Tell me, _ma petite_," Severus began to murmur softly. "Do you wish to live?" He needed to know; to be sure that what he was thinking would be the right thing to do. "By any means necessary?"

The girl's eye lashes fluttered a few times before she was able to open her eyes again and look at Severus. "Ye…yes." Was her weak reply. "P... please, if… if you can… do some….thing, then please… do it."

Severus sighed. "Are you sure?" He demanded softly. "Right now I know of only one way to save your life, but if I do it then our lives will be tied together forever. Can you accept that, little one?" If he was indeed going to do this, then he would have her consent. "Your life will never be the same again, and forever can be a very long time when tied to another being."

"I… I can… accept that." The teen whispered. "I… I'm not… ready to… die yet. Please… save… me."

"As you wish." Severus whispered in return.

Soon after that the girl lost consciousness. Severus sat down next to her and, as gently as he could, he lifted her into his arms and placed her in his lap. He easily supported her light weight while he made sure that he had easy access to her neck. Severus sighed again, this would be the first time that he actually turned anyone, but he didn't really have a choice any more since the girl agreed to allow him to save her by any means that he could.

Severus glared at the other occupant of the basement for a brief second before he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms and lap. He gently tilted the girl's head until it was resting against his right shoulder and slowly lowered his mouth to her neck. His fangs easily sank into the tender flesh and drained most of the blood that remained in the girl from her broken body. When that was done he closed the puncture wounds on her neck and bit into his left wrist. As gently as he could, Severus maneuvered the teen until she was leaning against Severus's chest so that both of his hands were free. He then pressed his bleeding wrist to the girl's mouth and gently coaxed her into drinking it by rubbing her throat in gentle manner. After a few minutes went by, the teen began to drink the blood without the gentle coaxing, even though she was still unconscious.

"That's it, little princess." Severus said softly. "Take as much as you need. There's no hurry, we have all the time in the world. Take your time." He paused and closed his eyes for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of another feeding from him while he could before he focused his attention to the teen in his arms again. "That's a girl, you're doing well, but it'll still take a while for you to get strength back completely and heal fully." The last part was mostly Severus talking to himself and thinking aloud at the same time. "At least my blood will help to prevent any scarring." He muttered to himself.

For the most part, time seemed to have slowed down for Severus as the teenager slowly drank his blood. What was only a span of minutes felt like hours to him and he felt like he was in a bit of a daze. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity later, Severus knew that it was time to stop his new fledgling from feeding. Again, he gently shifted the teen in his arms until he was able to carry her easily.

Severus stood up carefully and once again directed his death glare toward the other male in the room while vowing to himself that he would return later after he got his fledgling to a safe place. Right now the most important thing to him was the youth in his arms and her safety, which meant getting her away from her tormenter as quickly as possible. Severus strode out of the cell like room and went straight for the stairs. Once he was again on the ground floor he looked for a soft place to put the youth down on temporarily, he had no plans of walking out of this hell hole in broad daylight with a naked teenager in his arms. Too many questions would be asked of him and he was in no mood to deal an interrogation at this time. After all, the teen may be out of danger of dying, but she still needed some medical care and he was not going to tend to her wounds in the house said teen had been tortured in. He wasn't sure if the teen had been raped or not, but he hoped that somehow that was one horror that the girl had to go through.

Minutes after getting to the ground floor was when Severus had found what appeared to be a living room. Upon entering this cramped room he spotted a couch and briskly walked over to it. With a great amount of care, Severus placed the girl on the couch in a manner that spoke of tenderness. Severus then took off his summer traveling cloak and lightly wrapped it around the teen before scooping her back into his arms. Without a backwards glance, Severus stalked out of the house. As soon as he was outside he Disapparated away from Godric's Hollow and to the first place that he thought of.

A few seconds later Severus appeared at his destination. As he took in his new surroundings he wondered to himself if he chose the right place to go in his time of need. He shoved that thought aside and scolded himself; of course this was the right place to go when he needed help. After all, this was the home of his best friend and was always open to him. Severus began the long walk through the immaculate grounds of the rather large estate. Minutes later he was standing in front of a set of double doors at the front of a huge manor.

There was a moment's hesitation as Severus shifted the teen enough to be able to ring the door bell before shifting her back into a more comfortable position in his arms. He also had enough time to kneel on the ground long enough to shift his traveling cloak around the still form in his arms in order to hide her features and then he was back on his feet again. He had no idea why he was being so cautious all of a sudden, so he just brushed it off without another thought about it. A couple minutes later the double doors opened to reveal a small house elf in a well kept tea cozy.

"Potions Master Snape, how is Missy helping you?" The female elf asked with a respectful bow.

"Where is your master?" Severus demanded.

The elf bowed again as she answered, "Master is in the den with Mistress and children. Is Sir coming in?"

"Of course I am." Severus snapped. The elf moved aside to let him in and before the elf could offer to take him to her master he stated roughly, "I know my way, thank you."

Severus skirted around the bowing elf without a second thought. Knowing the small creature as he did, he knew without a doubt that she would pop into the den ahead of him to inform his best friend of his arrival. So, instead of going straight to the den, he made a detour to his dear friend's private study in order to avoid seeing his best friend's wife and kids while he had a naked teen in his arms. It only took Severus a few minutes to reach his friend's private study. Moments after entering the study was when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Ah, Severus." An aristocratic voice said from the doorway. "What a pleasant surprise. Missy said that you had arrived and were carrying something, or some_one_. She seemed to think that Narcissa and the children should not be informed of your arrival. Is something wrong? You only use the front door when it's an emergency."

Severus turned to face his best friend. "You could definitely say that it is an emergency, Lucius. I'm sorry to have come when both children are here, but this was the only place I could think of to come at a moment's notice that I would be safe. Perhaps I should go before your family realizes I am here."

"It is fine, old friend, you're here now and you're staying." Lucius stated firmly. "You know that you are always welcome here and that if you ever need anything that I am here for you. What is it that you need and what happened?" He pause a moment and then called, "Missy!"

"I have a teenager around the same age as my godchildren who is in need of medical attention and this was the safest place that I could think of to come to." Missy chose that time to make her appearance. "I didn't even stop to think that both of your kids would be here for the summer break." Severus sighed.

"Yes, Master? Is Master and Master's friend be needing something?" Missy asked.

"I need one of the potions kits that I made and left in my room for emergencies. I also need one of my clean long sleeved shirts and one of my clean pair of boxers immediately." Severus told the elf.

"Yes, Potions Mater, sir. Missy be back soon." The elf then popped away.

"A long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers?" Lucius repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You know you could have asked for something of Draco's or Candice's for the teen to wear." Lucius's eyes widened all of a sudden in comprehension. "Unless…?"

Severus nodded. "Yes." He murmured. "I chose my clothing because this teenager is my new fledgling. My clothing will be more soothing to this poor child until proper clothing can be bought."

"What happened?" Lucius demanded as Missy popped in long enough to deliver the requested items and give them to her master.

"I have rescued an abused teen from being severely beaten and tortured." Severus growled. "It was the only way to save this young one's life." Severus walked over to the couch and gently placed his precious cargo on it and turned to his long time friend. Lucius gave Severus the items that had been brought.

"Will you need a hand?" Lucius offered. "And may I inquire who this teenager is?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm not really sure of her name yet."

"So this child is a female." Lucius stated with some unease.

"Yes." Severus answered "Very much so." He paused as he noticed how Lucius seemed to be so uneasy at finding out that the teenager was a female. "Is something, wrong, Luc?" Severus demanded softly.

"I do not think so." Lucius replied stiffly. "Do you need help with your… young lady?"

"No." Severus replied. "I do not think that would be wise right now. She could regain consciousness at any time and I don't know how she'll react to another male in the room besides myself. I do not even know how she will react to me." He paused a few seconds. "I hope that you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, Sev." Lucius sighed. "And I understand completely. I will be out in the hall if you need me. I'll make sure that Narcissa and the children will not know about you being here until you are ready for them to know." With that said Lucius walked out of his study and closed the door behind him.


End file.
